marvel_cinematic_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
"With great power, comes great responsibility." History Early Life Peter was born in Queens, New York on the 15th of August 2003 to Richard and Mary Parker. His parents were called, for an unknown reason, overseas after they got a new job. While they were on their flight home the plane malfunctioned and both of his parents were killed in the crash. After this he was taken in by Aunt May and Uncle Ben who raised him as their own. School Life Peter was often bullied all the way throughout his primary school life and this continued even into high school. The main bully for Peter was none other than Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Peter always has had a crush on the beautiful Gwen Stacy, something he is often mocked and teased for. Peter fell into a love of photography, but mostly does it just as a hobby. During a field trip to Oscorp and Peter's class was looking at the spider science exhibit for visitors one of the rare radioactive spiders got out and found its way onto Peter's hand while he was taking photographs of the spiders in their enclosures. The spider bit Peter, although it only pinched him at the time with no other effects. At the end of the day Peter went into his room and fell asleep, exhausted and delirious. He skipped dinner, even though Aunt May had brought it up to him, assuming he was feeling ill, but found an already asleep Peter. Peter slept through the night, often waking up, sweating and feeling ill. By the time the night was over Peter found that he no longer needed his glasses and felt strange. Days went by and Peter found that he had possessed various powers and abilties such as being able to stick to the side of buildings. Becoming Spider-Man Peter assumed these newfound powers were because of the spider bite he had suffered days earlier. Peter always dreamt of becoming a super hero because of the many comics he grew up with reading. Because of this he decided to embrace that he was bitten by a radioactive spider and slowly collected the chemicals and tools he needed from school by smuggling them. He also got what he had around the house to make himself web slingers. Next the only thing left to do was a costume. Peter went through various ideas before he finally settled on an idea he liked and set off during his free time to fight crime, just like other superheroes before him. Early Career In the first few days and weeks not much happened to Peter and he only helped a few people here and there with small, minor issues such as cats being stuck up trees. This gained him internet popularity and sparked the interest of a TV company who offered him a job. The pay was great so Peter accepted under the terms that he wouldn't have to show his face on TV or to the crew. They accepted and the job was underway. Once a week Peter had to appear in his costume and deliver a message to the children who were watching the TV at the time such as "anti-drug" campaigns etc. They called his segment "What would Spider-Man do?". This name stuck with Peter and he decided to call himself that. After a few weeks of doing the work and helping Aunt May and Uncle Ben pay for rent, bills and grocery Peter went up to his boss to gather his pay for the week after a ten minute segment on "healthy food choices". This was longer than usual as most of the time he only did five minute segments. The boss promised to pay Peter triple what he usually earnt a week as he helped them get large ratings. However the boss denied Peter of the money and gave him just less then his usual pay. Peter was infuriated and demanded for his money but the boss was too greedy and wouldn't give it to him. As Peter was arguing a criminal ran into the room and held both Peter (who is in his costume) and the boss at gun point. Peter slips the cash in his pocket so the criminal doesn't see and it works. The boss hands over thousands of dollars in cash to the criminal who then runs away and Peter lets him. The boss gets angry at Peter for letting him get away. The Death of Uncle Ben Peter walks home (out of his costume), later than usual because he was arguing and hears a gun shot. Peter runs around, looking for the source and finds a bleeding man in an alley and a car speeding off. The man is Uncle Ben and he bleeds out in Peter's arms. His final words are: "With great power, comes great responsibility". Passers by crowd around and call police and an ambulance. Peter gets up and walks away, letting the tears flow. Peter puts on his costume and leaves Aunt May a voice mail. He then swings around the city, following the car to an abandoned and broken down warehouse, police in hot pursuit. Peter beats up the criminal, without his mask and threatens him for killing his uncle. Peter holds him by his neck out if the window and threatens to kill him, police watching from below. The police however cannot see Peter's face as it is shrouded in darkness. Peter remembers Uncle Ben's dying words and chooses not to kill the criminal but throw him into a pillar in the warehouse, hurting him severely and knocking him unconscious, ready for the police to get him. He swings away. Peter comforts Aunt May and the two start to help each other get over their loss during the next few days. Peter spending them at home with Aunt May and not at school. Becoming Spider-Man (Again) After Uncle Ben died and a few weeks passed Peter become Spider-Man once again after Aunt May convinced him that Uncle Ben's death was not his fault and gave him an inspirational talk. During the talk Peter was tactful not to reveal that he is Spider-Man to Aunt May. He became Spider-Man again, this time not for inspirational TV but rather with the mindset to help others. As Spider-Man Peter fought many small time crooks and evaded many people from being mugged, assaulted and small robberies. Spider-Man's first villain The first villain who Spider-Man had to face off against was Kraven. This event happened in Spider-Man: The Hunt. The encounter not only proved difficult for Spider-Man to overcome but it also opened his eyes to a wider world. A world he was unsure whether he was ready for.